Project Summary: Integrated Protein Technologies, Inc. is developing an analytical platform for the processing and analysis of proteins via mass spectrometry. Our goal is to provide a highly flexible and scalable technology that offers unique advantages in comparison to existing approaches, ultimately enabling new workflows while also leading to significant cost reductions for existing proteomics experiments. During our Phase I award period, the technology, the SampleStream? platform, has undergone a major transformation, demonstrating proof-of-concept on all proposed workflows. In essence, the fluidic device consists of a channel with an integrated molecular weight cutoff membrane to which various flows are delivered. Protein can be stored in the channel for an extended period of time, enabling chemical reactions as well as buffer exchange. Fluidic focusing is utilized to create a narrow band of protein that can then be eluted from the channel in a manner similar to chromatography. The workflows demonstrated during Phase I include rapid buffer exchange, protein reduction and denaturation, and protein concentration, all carried out within the device. Furthermore, the device produced superlative analytical performance in comparison to proposed milestones, yielding solid metrics of analytical performance. In the short term, IPT has targeted biopharma as our initial beachhead market. With the advent, introduction, and rapid growth of biologics, pharma companies are faced with a new and challenging array of analytical and automation challenges. SampleStream technology provides a unique and streamlined method of sample preparation that ?shrink-wraps? complicated workflows into methods easily executed by technicians. While the SampleStream platform will have a profound impact on the analysis of antibody- and other protein-based drugs, its application space extends well beyond this initial market. IPT?s mission is to develop, manufacture and sell proteomics tools that enable non-expert practitioners worldwide to generate proteomics data in a cost-effective manner across many applications, including biopharma, medical diagnostics and basic research. To accomplish these aims, IPT leverages its core competency in the analysis of intact protein molecules to create technologies that reduce the cost and complexity of proteomics data acquisition. Ultimately, IPT believes that the commoditization of proteomics measurements will have profound and transformative effects on everything from basic science to personalized medicine.